Diagnosing causes of problems with real-time communications in a communications network can require extensive resources. Known techniques of diagnosing real-time communications include capturing and analyzing packets at the time they are transmitted through the network. However, if the problem is not consistent, the problem may be difficult to replicate in a cost-effective manner. For instance, if a customer of a communications network experiences intermittent problems, such as echoes occurring on voice calls, the problem may be difficult to replicate using known techniques.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.